Blue Diamonds
by Piper Emerald
Summary: When Aldwyn volunteers as tribute to save his best friend, he finds himself on a path to sure death. Although he hopes to win the games, he comes to fear the price that winning comes with. (I own nothing.)


Aldwyn stared at the water, he let the rock in his hand fall gently, letting out a small wave of ripples. He tried to force himself to think of anything but what day it was. He wished that he could enjoy each moment without worrying that his were numbered.

"Hey, Aldwyn!" The nasally voice of his best friend broke his train of thought.

"Hi, Gil," he mumbled.

"You're stressing yourself out, aren't you?" Gilbert asked, reading his mind. "Skylar told me that the odds of any of us getting picked are less than one percent."

Skylar was Gilbert's neighbor she was about two years older than Gilbert, and he often talked about her, but Aldwyn rarely actually spoke to the girl.

"Well the odds of the last tribute getting picked was less than one percent as well." Aldwyn's eyes are on the water, but his minds eye sees Gilbert sallow.

"Don't freak out," was all that he said.

Aldwyn nodded.

"You don't think it's actually going to be one of us, do you?" Gilbert asked after a long pause.

"I don't know," Aldwyn answered. "Don't worry, if it's you one of your siblings will volunteer."

"No, they won't," Gilbert said sadly. "And I wouldn't if I were them."

"Let's talk about something else."

* * *

The next few hours went by faster then Aldwyn would have liked, and soon he found himself standing next to Gilbert in the crowd of 14 year old boys. He was glad that Gilbert was the same age as him, that way they could be together during this terrifying moment. He could see one of Gilbert's younger brothers a few rows in front of them. Although Gilbert was the oldest in his family, almost all of his younger siblings were at least a few inches taller and much stronger than him.

Aldwyn saw Gilbert make eye contact with a girl who looked at least a year older than she actually was. Skylar gave him a small smile, tucking her raven hair away from her bright blue eyes. Her gaze met Aldwyn's for a moment, before directing it to the stage. Gilbert gave his friend a nudge, as Loranella Kingsley, the chaperone of this years tributes walked began to speak.

Aldwyn could hardly hear her over the pounding of his own heart, but it didn't mater. He knew what she was saying, the only thing coming out of her mouth that he cared about was the names of the two tributes. After a few minutes Loranella makes her way to the two containers holding the names of all the children from ages 12-18 in their district.

Aldwyn's eye flickered to Kalstaff, the district 4's only living victor. He had a forlorn look on his face. Aldwyn wondered what he must be thinking, if he had any hope that this year their district might win.

Loranella dipped her hand into the girl's jar, pulling out a small piece of paper. "Skylar Bluelin," she read, smile never faltering.

Gilbert gasped, and turned his head to Skylar standing stock still. Her eye's traced the ground, and Aldwyn imagined that she must be telling herself that her ears were playing tricks on her. After a few seconds past, the girl next to her gave her a quick nudge, and Skylar snapped into focus.

When she had found her way onto the stage, Loranella pulled the name for the male tribute. "Gilbert Jeningson."

Aldwyn felt like his ears were ringing. This wasn't possible. Gilbert's fearful gaze met his, and Aldwyn wanted to say something, anything, but his throat felt dry. Gilbert broke their eye contact and bravely walk to the stage, each step made a hollow sound that Aldwyn knew would haunt him. When Gilbert had taken his place next to Skylar, Aldwyn's sprang to action.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He shouted, running from where he was standing towards his friend. "I volunteer." He repeated, although he knew that everyone had heard him.

Loranella looked as surprised as the rest of the crowd, but she quickly snapped out of it, gesturing for Aldwyn to join them on the stage.

"Aldwyn, no." Gilbert whispered, but his friend gave him a look that said 'it's ok', and he swallowed his words. Skylar gave Aldwyn and odd look that he couldn't read, and he forced himself not to look at her. 'Just breathe,' he told himself, 'just breathe.'

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Gilbert said, the moment that the doors were shut. They would have a few minute to say their goodbyes before Aldwyn was shipped off to The Capital.

"It's already done," Aldwyn said, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"But you'll die." Gilbert spoke in a small voice, and Aldwyn knew that he was fighting back tears.

"It's ok," he said, looking up at his friend. "I don't have any family, it's better me than you."

Gilbert shook his head, but didn't speak. "You could win." He said after a long pause.

"Yeah," Aldwyn said, trying hard not to show the doubt in his mind. "I could win."

"You're one of the bravest, smartest people I know."

"Just promise me you'll make sure that you're ok. No mater what happens to me, take car of yourself, Gil."

Gilbert nodded, and was about to say something, but they were informed that their time was up.

"Bye." Aldwyn said softly.

"Bye, Aldwyn."

Aldwyn stared at the closed door for a long time. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving himself a sharp headache in an attempt to keep back tears. All of his life he had been building a fear and resentment for The Hunger Games, and it seemed fitting that it would be the end of his pitifully short life. After it had already taken so much from him.

* * *

**Hey Fanfition! I intend to continue this fic, although I don't expect that many readers. **

**The people in the cover picture are actors from two of my favortive shows, they fit the picture in my head of Aldwyn and Skylar. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
